Numbershot 31: The Iron Will
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Tetsuo, the muggle of the team. A Number that gives no reaction to its holder. It's an odd combination, and one of two certain dark Numbers has a plan for them. But he may not know just who he's dealing with.
1. Chapter 1

**Vile: With time on my hands, I finished Chapter 1 of my newest Numbershot, which a lot of you wanted!**

**Tetsuo: Who's the star of this one?**

**Vile: You, Tetsuo. I haven't given you enough screentime, I think. I'm not sure what people will think of this one, though.**

**Tetsuo: Even if it isn't spectacular, I'm pretty sure you've got a good Duel for it!**

**Vile: That I do! I always do! ^_^ You know the drill with the disclaimer, and any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy, everyone! Story Routine, Set!**

**Computer Voice: Execute!**

* * *

Numbershot 31: The Iron Will

Chapter 1

**Kotori LP:2100**

**Opponent LP:1100**

Kotori's field: **Number 13: Devoted Empress Love**, **Love Shield Spell** active

Opponent's field: **Number 86: Ejection Cannon**, no facedown

**Number 13: Devoted Empress Love: Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz ATK:2400/DEF:1800 1 Overlay Unit (Attack Mode)**

**Number 86: Ejection Cannon: Rank 3 EARTH Machine/Xyz ATK:0/DEF:2500 0 Overlay Units (Attack Mode)**

"Suki Joou Love, attack Ejection Cannon! Love Staff Blast!" Kotori declared. Her female Number twirled her staff before firing a beam of amethyst energy at her opponent, a large gray structure with a powerful cannon pointed at her, a green "86" located on the barrel. The beam of energy tore through the cannon like it was nothing, making the cannon explode violently, sending its wielder flying and landing on the ground.

**Kotori LP:2100**

**Opponent LP:0 – LOSER**

"Yatta!" Kotori cheered as the buzzer blared, the Augmented Reality vanished. Mia stuck out her hand, pulling Number 86 from its owner.

"Way to go, Kotori!" Yuma chirped as he rushed out, high-fiving her before kissing her. Nearby were Tetsuo and Yamoto.

"Hard to believe that only a few months ago, Kotori couldn't do a thing, huh?" Tetsuo mused.

"She couldn't?" Yamoto asked, surprised.

"Nope. Last I checked, she didn't even Duel before Yuma bought her that Deck." Tetsuo replied.

"Huh." Yamoto mused, looking at Kotori. "I never would have guessed. She's become powerful enough to be as good a Number Hunter as Yuma-kun."

Tetsuo dropped his smile when Yamoto said that. _ 'Yeah… she became Yuma's strongest friend… while I've got nothing.'_

*Later That Day*

Yamoto had left the group to head home, leaving just Yuma, Kotori, and Tetsuo to whatever they wanted to do. While Kotori was still feeling giddy over her victory, she and Yuma noticed that Tetsuo was uncharacteristically silent. This worried Yuma. "Tetsuo, you feeling all right?"

Tetsuo noticed Yuma talking to him. "Huh? Eh, I'm fine, I guess." He said, unconvincingly.

"Don't lie to us, Tetsuo. What's wrong?" Kotori said sternly.

Tetsuo sighed. "Fine. I'll be honest. When it comes to the Numbers, I feel useless."

"Why? You've been able to hold your own in a Duel, Tetsuo." Yuma told him.

"Not by much." Tetsuo said, crossing his arms and looking away with annoyance. "The only reason I beat Black Mist that time was because you threw me Hope, Yamoto was the one who defeated Sei and Sachi, and when I took on Marcus, both Inchou and I got slaughtered! And don't bring up when I Dueled Honto, either. I got Titanium Titan literally two days before then, and if I hadn't, I would've been screwed."

Yuma and Kotori looked at him with sympathy for a moment, then Yuma crossed his arms. "This isn't like you, Tetsuo. You have more confidence than I do most of the time! What's bringing all this up?"

"The fact that I'm outnumbered and outclassed in this fight." Tetsuo said, looking at Yuma sternly. "You, Kotori, Shark, Kaito, Yamoto. Aside from Kotori, I was your top supporter in everything that happened when this whole thing started. Now look at me: Demoted to the backup squad while more heroes show up. I bet if there was a sixth person with a way to beat the Numbers, you'd have picked them against the Terminal Gang." He was then slugged by Yuma. "Oi! What was that for?!"

"Quit acting like you're some weakling, Tetsuo!" Yuma told him. "Honestly, it's like you're not even the same dude who used to beat me all the time, and can STILL beat me! Think about that: Even with all the Numbers I have, you can still manage to beat me in a Duel. Does that sound like someone who's outclassed? I think not."

"Even if you haven't done much, you're still as important to Yuma as any of us." Kotori said, holding Yuma's hand. "You've helped Yuma regain his confidence many times in the past. Don't start losing your own heart."

Tetsuo sighed. "It's easier to preach something than to practice it." He said. "I'll try to keep my head up, but I can't make any promises. I'm heading home. See ya." He walked off toward his house, leaving Yuma and Kotori alone.

"Tetsuo…" Yuma breathed, having a stern yet concerned look.

*With Tetsuo*

Tetsuo had his hands in his pockets as he walked home, kicking a can along the way. 'How am I supposed to feel better about myself? Waltz up to a random Number holder and challenge him to a Duel? Win or lose, it's not like I can collect Numbers in any way, or even actually defeat them. Effect negation was never my thing.' He groaned out-loud. 'Maybe I'm over-thinking this. Maybe it's better that I'm not too involved. Those guys basically risk their lives against the Numbers. Yuma's actually died once because of it! That could've been me! Yuma's probably right. Maybe I shouldn't be so down about this.'

As he continued his thoughts, something whipped across the air in front of his face, startling him. "Whoa!" Hearing the object land to his left with a "THUNK", he whipped his head to the side to see. An eerie glow came from the object, and as he got closer, he saw that it was a card. The glowing blank front made it clear as to what it was. "Numbers…" He was about to reach out and grab it, but jerked his hand back. "If I touch that card, it'll try to possess me. But if I don't pick it up now, someone else might take it…" His mind flashed back to the day he battled Black Mist to "free" Yuma, when even Yuma's Hope tried to take him over. However, Tetsuo shook off the possession so he could focus. Coupled with his desire to not feel worthless, Tetsuo steeled himself. "I don't know what you are… but I won't let you take me!" Quickly, Tetsuo shot his hand forward, grabbed hold of the card, and pulled back, bracing himself for the incoming darkness.

…It never came.

"…Eh…?" Tetsuo breathed, opening his eyes slowly. No rush of dark energy occurred. Nothing tried to take him over. "Huh?" Tetsuo looked back and forth before inspecting himself. He then looked at the card. Not only did no dark aura appear, but the card was still completely blank. "Why didn't it do anything? Is it busted?" He wondered, scratching his head. He then shrugged. "Whatever the case, I'd better get this card to Yuma." He pulled out his D-Gazer and dialed.

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Number 13: Devoted Empress Love  
Rank 4 LIGHT Spellcaster/Xyz  
ATK:2400/DEF:1800  
2 Level 4 monsters  
When the effect of a face-up "Number 39: Utopia" on your side of the field activates: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card instead. If a face-up "Number 39: Utopia" you control has no Xyz Materials: you can equip this card to that monster as an Equip Card. If this card has any Xyz Materials when you activate this effect: attach those Xyz Materials to the equipped monster. While the equipped monster is equipped with this card: its effects are negated, it cannot be destroyed by battle, and its control cannot switch.

Number 86: Ejection Cannon  
Rank 3 EARTH Machine/Xyz  
ATK:0/DEF:2500  
3 Level 3 monsters  
Once per turn, during either player's turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 monster on the field: Return it to its owner's hand. If this card is attacked while it has Xyz Materials: You can Tribute 1 monster you control: This card cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take no Battle Damage.

Love Shield Spell (TCG: Paradise Shield)  
Continuous Trap Card  
Activate only while you control a "Number 13: Paradise". When any player's monster declares an attack: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from a monster you control; negate the attack.

* * *

**Vile: The Number hasn't done a thing, even with contact from Tetsuo. What could be the deal with this odd Number?**

**Tetsuo: Why do I have a bad feeling about this thing?**

**Vile: You always have a bad feeling when I bring in a new Number. But keep in your seat until the Duel actually happens.**

**Tetsuo: *rolls eyes***

**Vile: Anyhoo, if you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! I should be able to get this story out quicker, so stay tuned! JNFN: Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vile: Numbershot chapters always seem easier to get out than other things. I think I've been doing these things too long.**

**Sachi: *gulps* Y-You aren't gonna stop writing these, are you?**

**Vile: Hell no! Just an observation! The Numbershots are what made me famous on the site!**

**Tetsuo: Good to hear that!**

**Vile: I doubt I'll ever give up ZEXAL writing! Enjoy Chapter 2 of my newest story, people!**

* * *

Numbershot 31: The Iron Will

Chapter 2

*Later That Day*

**"It is definitely a Number card, no question about it."** Astral mused, looking at the card after Tetsuo gave it to Yuma. Tetsuo had already gone home, leaving Yuma and Kotori with Astral and Mia. **"But something is odd about it. It radiates no darkness."**

"Like Love's card?" Kotori asked.

**"No… I sense… nothing from it."** Astral said, confusing the others. **"Many Numbers radiate darkness of sorts, indicating a consciousness. Love's card had no darkness, but in its place was an odd light, indicating her consciousness as well."** Kotori looked at Love's card. **"But this card… no darkness, no light. It's as if this Number is just what it seems to be: A mere card."**

"That might be why it didn't do anything to Tetsuo. But I'm still uneasy about this thing. I'm glad Tetsuo brought it to us." Yuma said.

**"We should keep an eye on it, Astral."** Mia told the blue spirit, who nodded. Astral absorbed the card, which flew into the Emperor's Key.

*Within the Emperor's Key*

The particles that made up the mystery Number floated into the mechanism within the Key, infusing one of the pillars with its energy. However, a Number did not appear on the pillar's face. Meanwhile, another pillar glowed and released a black energy sphere, which reformed into the dark duplicate, Number 88. **"Hmm? I think we have a new Number in town."** Looking around, he was hard pressed to locate the new pillar due to no Number on its face. **"Okay, I know that a new guy made its way here. Is it playing a trick on me? Because I'm not laughing!"** He began aimlessly tapping his fist on each blank Number pillar before one reacted with a flash. "Whoa!" Looking at the flashing pillar, a Number finally carved itself into the face in brown: "31". Number 88 looked with skepticism. **"Nanbāzu Sanjūichi (Number 31), eh…?"** He wondered while rubbing his chin. **"Let's see if you're any good."** Touching the pillar, Number 88 got no response of any sort. **"What the…? This stupid thing's defective!"** He slugged the pillar, which gave off a bright flash. **"Whaa!"** All of a sudden, Number 88 got a playback of Tetsuo's entire conversation with Yuma, and his disappointment at seemingly being useless. **"Ohhh… so you got a few pieces of the fat kid's memories, eh?"** Number 88 mused when the flash died down. All of a sudden, a wicked grin crossed his face. **"Oh, Black Mist has gotta hear this."** He quickly leapt to the "96" pillar and knocked. **"Oh, Black Mist…! We've got something good here…!"** He said in sing-song. No response, which annoyed him. **"OI! Mist-head! I'm talkin' to you here!"** He yelled as he banged on the pillar. Still nothing. Number 88 growled. **"Stupid Astral clone must be geeking out over his new plan. It's all he talks about nowadays!"** He turned around and went back to Number 31's pillar. **"Well, if Black Mist doesn't want a part of this…"** He grinned. **"More fun for me."** He stared sinisterly at the new Number pillar.

*The Next Day*

Yuma and all of his friends met up for a day of card shopping, so they decided to hit shops all over the city. Naturally, they decided to start their spree at Kodoa's Card Shop. The lot of them was gazing all around the rack. "Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm…" Ariel mused as she moved her eyes up and down the rack. "Ooh, good deals! I should file this away."

"I can easily keep that card on hand for you." Hikaya said with a wink, making Ariel smile.

Takashi bent down to see cards on the lower rack, looking back and forth. _'No… no… Cards I want are rare to be found today.'_

"Nya! Good deal!" Cathy chirped, reaching up to get a card on the top shelf. Takashi glanced at her, but she was directly beside him and he was looking up from his low vantage point, making Takashi look away with a slight nosebleed due to getting a view up her skirt.

Yuma was laughing at him from across the store, but he failed to notice his Key flash for a brief moment. Tetsuo also snickered at Takashi's brief pervert moment before glancing back to the Xyz Monsters he was looking at. However, he then noticed a familiar sight: A blank, faintly glowing card. _'What the? Didn't I give this card to Yuma?' _ Grabbing the card, he still felt no effect coming from it. His mouth rippled before he walked toward Yuma. "Yuma." His friend looked at him. "I think Astral's slipping with his security." He held out the blank Number.

"How the heck did that thing get out of the Key?" Yuma asked, grabbing it.

**"Weakling…"** A voice breathed as Tetsuo removed his hand.

This annoyed him. "What was that remark for?" He asked apprehensively.

"Nani?" Yuma asked, confused.

"I could've sworn you just called me a weakling." Tetsuo said. Yuma shook his head, clearly unsure what Tetsuo was talking about, and Tetsuo believed him. The bigger kid mock-cleaned his ear with his pinky. "I must be hearing things."

*Within the Key*

Number 88 let out a laugh while in the Key, standing by the now-blank Number pillar. **"Who knew the pillar let me throw my voice?"** He chirped. The brown Number returned to its pillar, but the copycat Number stuck his hand through it, pulling out the blank card and making the Number vanish again. **"Well, my little ventriloquist dummy, let's see where we're heading next."**

*Outside the Key*

The answer to Number 88's question was Kemuri's Card Shop, relocated to the North Sector of Heartland. Kikan was wiping a substance off a card when he saw the group walk in. "Hey, long time, no Summon! What brings you and your friends here?" He said with a small smile.

"Card shopping spree, Ura! Got anything good for us today?" Tokunosuke asked with a smirk.

"You know it! No smoke with my deals, but I do have mirrors!" He walked behind the counter and grabbed a batch of cards out of it, placing them on the counter. "Take a look! I got these Mirror cards in not too long ago!" He fanned the cards out face-up for the group to see. Yuma cringed slightly when he saw the cards, though: DARK Fiends with a focus on Level 8 monsters, equaling Rank 8 Xyz Monsters. Kikan noticed this. "Something wrong with the cards? They're all legit."

"Oh, nothing wrong with them. Just a… a bad memory against a Rank 8 monster, heh heh." Yuma said with his hand behind his head, grinning awkwardly. He was referring to Number 88, but the store owner didn't know that. Kikan nodded in understanding.

All of a sudden, Kikan looked down and found it odd: There was a facedown card on the counter. "Huh? I don't remember that card being there." He picked it up and looked at it. "Nani? It's blank!"

"Blank?!" Yuma and Tetsuo said at once, Tetsuo swiping the card.

"Oi!" Kikan reacted.

"It did it again!" Tetsuo said, handing the card to Yuma.

**"You're useless…"** He heard when he let go.

"And I'm hearing things again!" Tetsuo said. "It called me useless!" Kikan had gone to the back room for a moment.

"What are you talking about, Tetsuo-kun? I didn't hear a thing." Takashi said.

"Me neither." Shark said. The others also gave negative responses, meaning Tetsuo was the only one who heard the voice.

"What the hell is with that card…? First nothing happens, now I hear a voice!" He griped.

*Within the Key*

Number 88 was laughing his butt off now. **"Bahahahahahah! Oh, this is so funny! Any minute now and the big guy will snap!"** When the Number returned again, he removed it again.

*Outside the Key*

The group had reached their next stop on their card hunting quest, but this time, while they were looking for cards, Yuma tapped the Emperor's Key, causing Astral to materialize. _'Astral, keep your eyes open. That blank Number that Tetsuo found has appeared outside of the Key twice.'_

Astral's eyes widened. **_'Impossible. I made sure it was there.'_**

_'I don't know what's wrong, but if it appears outside the Key again, have a look at the pillar inside.'_ Yuma told him, getting a nod from Astral.

"Anyone find anything good?" Sachi asked as she squinted at the top shelf of a rack.

"Nothing here!" Sei called, looking at another rack. She accidentally headbutted Tetsuo as the two of them turned their heads. "Ouch!"

"Ow! Gomen, Sei." Tetsuo said, rubbing his hand.

"Eh… don't worry about it." Sei said, going to check another rack.

Tetsuo looked around, then felt an odd presence, getting an annoyed look. _'Don't tell me: That Number card is out here again, and it's right in front of my face.'_ Sure enough, when he looked at the rack, the blank Number was there. He sighed. "Yuma." The tone of his voice made Yuma know what had happened, so he walked over and took the card from Tetsuo a third time.

The voice that spoke to Tetsuo spoke up again: **"What could you possibly do to help…?"**

Tetsuo growled. "Yuma, can you please tell Astral to tell whatever it is that's talking to me to please shut up?" He wasn't aware that Astral could hear him, so he and Yuma and nodded at each other before Astral took the card and sent it back into the Emperor's Key.

When he did, though, he sent a telepathic message. **_ 'Mia. Investigate the Number pillars. There must be a disturbance there.'_**

*Within the Key*

Mia got Astral's message, nodding. _** 'Roger, Astral.'**_ She floated toward the Number pillars, but stopped when she heard a voice. **"Nani?"** She got closer, finding the source.

**"Waaaaaaaaah hahahahahahahah!"**

* * *

**Vile: Number 88's playing a little ventriloquist act. Will Tetsuo succumb to his taunting? Or is Number 88 in for a surprise from the Clockwork Duelist? Find out by the end of this Numbershot! ...God, I sound like the DBZ announcer now. XD Anyway, if you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vile: Quick pace is still active! Chapter 3 is done!**

**Tetsuo: A couple reviewers are looking forward to the Duel in this story.**

**Vile: Yeah, I saw that. It's not in this one, but it does start in Chapter 4.**

**Yuma: Hopefully I don't eat all my popcorn by then. *eats some more***

**Vile: Don't worry, there's more at the concession stand. Anyhoo, disclaimer's on the first page. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 31: The Iron Will

Chapter 3

Mia saw the copy of Yuma laughing sinisterly and loudly, pounding his fists on the ground in laughter. **"Hahahahahaha, BAH hahahahahahah! Oh my god, I haven't had this much fun since I joyrode Tsukumo's body! Any minute now, that fat kid will be so ticked off, he won't be able to resist using the Number! Then I've got him in my trap! Bahahahahahah!"**

A sudden noise caught him off guard, sounding like something of a laser construction. **"WHY YOU!"** Turning his head, Number 88's eyes bugged out as the pink spirit charged toward him with anger, a pink laser blade formed from her arm.

**"EEEEK!"** He yelped as he quickly rolled away as her saber pierced the ground. He quickly got to his feet and bent his torso backwards to dodge the incoming slice. Mia continued slashing at Number 88 with her laser blade, but the Number was too quick. Eventually 88 started smirking at her. **"Heh heh heh heh! Who knew Astral had such a firecracker for a lover?"**

Mia backed off, panting slightly. **"Consider yourself lucky you're so quick. I don't know how Astral would deal with you, but I won't hesitate to carve you to pieces!"**

Number 88 laughed evilly. **"You really think you can beat me on your own?"** He flashed the red "88" on his hand.

**"Be careful, Mia!"** Astral was heard saying, floating down beside Mia. **"He's powerful. Very powerful."** The blue spirit then glared at the Number. **"What are you planning with that Number?"**

**"Well, I already ran my mouth in earshot of your woman, so I might as well tell you." ** Number 88 said with shrugged shoulders. **"The new Number got a snippet of the fat kid's memories. He feels useless, so I tried using the Number on him. Stupid thing's defective, though, but it makes a good ventriloquist dummy!"**

**"So the voice Tetsuo claimed to hear… it was you." ** Astral deduced, getting a smug nod from the Number. "I can easily warn Yuma about what you're trying."

**"It doesn't seem like a well thought-out plan."** Mia said.

**"If you don't think it's going to work, are you going to try and stop me?"** Number 88 asked smugly, converting his arm into a copy of Black Mist's card form arm, lashing it into Number 31's pillar from long distance and removing the card a fourth time. **"Pull up a chair to witness my act in action!"** Converting his arm back to normal, Number 88 chucked the card toward the Emperor's Key's sky. **"Hah hah hah hah!"**

Astral reacted. **"I'm warning Yuma."** He was about to fly off, but Mia grabbed his wrist and stopped him. ** "Nani?" ** Pulling him back, Mia whispered something into his ear, intriguing him and confusing Number 88. When she was done, the two were smirking. **"Good idea, Mia."** The two spirits gave a quick kiss before he left the Key.

Mia then looked at Number 88. ** "Well? Don't you have an act to perform?"**

Number 88 smirked as well. ** "I guess I have an audience after all." ** He walked over to the blank pillar.

*Outside the Key*

Astral materialized beside Yuma. **_'Yuma, the culprit is Number 88. He's been releasing the new Number from the Key, and it was released again.'_**

_'What?! Why didn't you stop him?!' _ Yuma mentally griped.

**_'Calm down, Yuma. Mia has a plan.'_** Astral told him, relaying the plan mentally to him and Kotori.

_'You sure this is going to work, Astral?' _Kotori asked.

**_'I trust Mia's plan. Let's see what happens.'_** Astral said. _** 'Oh, here comes Tetsuo now.'**_ The group looked and saw Tetsuo walking toward them with the blank card in hand.

"I'm getting sick of this, Yuma. I'm sure you are, too." Tetsuo said, holding up the card. "Next time, I won't pick this thing up." He handed Yuma the card.

**"Are you sure about that?"** The voice breathed from the card. **"I may be your only chance for power."**

Tetsuo looked at the card, swiping it back. "What did you say?"

*Within the Key*

Number 88 chuckled next to the pillar before continuing, Mia next to him. **"I know all about your little problem. You're weak compared to the rest of the Number Hunters. You don't have your own power. Don't you want that kind of power? I can give it to you." ** Mia sent a telepathic message to Astral, smirking.

*Outside the Key*

Astral got her message, relaying it to Yuma and Kotori as Number 88 kept speaking. **"Come on, don't be so stubborn. Give yourself up to the Number's power."**

Tetsuo raised an eyebrow. "What power? You haven't done a thing to me! You sound like the weak one!"

**"What did you say, you fat-"** Number 88 caught himself during his yell, clearing his thought. **"Sorry. Lost myself there."**

Tetsuo recognized the voice, though: It was Yuma's with a metallic edge. _'No wonder I thought it was Yuma that called me weak.' _ He looked over at Yuma and Kotori. Kotori was holding a drawing of 88's Number, confirming what Tetsuo thought.

**"So, do we have a deal? Or would you rather remain as you are, in the dust of those that continue taking the Numbers?"** Number 88 said, acting as Number 31 again.

Tetsuo saw Yuma nod, and he smirked. "Okay, I guess we have a deal… if you decide to show your image."

*Within the Key*

That statement was not what Number 88 was expecting. **_'Oh, crap…'_**** "Um… You can't see an image on the card? There should be one."**

*Outside the Key*

"From where I stand, this thing's still blank. If you really wanted me to give myself up, you'd show me what I'm in for." Tetsuo said.

**"I can't do that yet. Only when my vessel – I mean, partner – decides to accept my power."** Number 88 tried to say.

Tetsuo smirked. _'Busted.'_ "Oh, really? Then how come every Number we've seen gives an image first? You're slipping."

**"W-What?!"** Number 88 reacted.

"Then again, I can't really blame you. This card isn't exactly yours, is it, Number 88?" Tetsuo revealed.

*Within the Key*

Number 88's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. **_'Eek! He DID find out!'_**

**"So this is what you reduced yourself to? Hiding behind a Number that doesn't do anything? And you call ME useless."** Tetsuo was heard through the blank Number. Number 88 gasped, as did Mia, slightly.

**_'Well, I didn't expect Tetsuo to go with this approach.' _** Mia thought.

*Outside the Key*

"How much have you actually done after swearing to get Yuma back? I don't even remember what you look like!" Tetsuo taunted. "What are you, a mirror? Or a background decoration?"

**"What'd you call me?!"** Number 88 shrieked, actually making the card jump. Yuma and Kotori started laughing at the freak-out. **"Sh-Shut up!"**

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings?" Tetsuo jeered. "Well, you're the right person to hurt. Even if this Number did try to take me over, it wouldn't work. You wanna know why? Because I know that even without a Number of my own, I'm a tough person, and I don't need anything special to help out! If I DID, I'd have no problems, but lemme tell you this: This body is mine to control, and no Number's gonna run roughshod over me!"

"Tell him, Tetsuo!" Yuma said with a thumbs-up, which Tetsuo returned.

"I can't say the same for you, though. You're a mirror. You've got no powers of your own, so you've gotta take 'em from someone else! You are the definition of unoriginality!" Tetsuo further chided.

*Within the Key*

"I can't believe you thought I wouldn't figure out who you were! You have almost the same voice as Yuma! You're calling ME weak? You can't even fight unless that opponent still has strength!" Number 88 kept hearing Tetsuo's words, too stunned to talk on his own. "Whew. That felt good to get out of my system. Next time, if you're gonna try an act, try disguising your voice. Can mirrors do that? I don't think they can."

Mia was floating in the air in an air roll, laughing her head off. ** "I have not heard nor read a funnier speech in my life! Flawless execution!"** As she kept laughing, though, she failed to notice Number 88 shuddering.

*Outside the Key*

"Tetsuo, that was AWESOME." Yuma said, high-fiving him. "I couldn't have said any of that better myself!"

"Me neither. I guess that's an end to those confidence issues, huh?" Kotori asked.

"Yep. Maybe this thing will show itself eventually." Tetsuo said, looking at the blank card. "Who knows? I might get to use it after all." As he went to hand the card to Yuma, a moan from Number 88 was heard through it. "What? Got something else to say?" Number 88 did have something to say, but it wasn't what they expected…

**"...THAT DOES IT!"**

* * *

**Vile: Hoo boy! Number 88 is mad now!**

**Yuma: And he's actually funny when he's mad, ha ha!**

**Vile: I concur. But you never know what a pissed-off Number can do.**

**Tetsuo: Whatever happens, I'm ready for him!**

**Vile: You'd better hope so. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vile: With part of the Duel taking up this chapter, Chapter 4 came quickly!**

**Tetsuo: Finally, I get to kick some ass!**

**Vile: It won't be so easy, Tetsuo. I make sure of that.**

**Yuma: Good thing I brought more popcorn!**

**Vile: You'll need it, Yuma, because you might be glued to your seat. Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded (or unbolded if the speaker has bolded text) cards are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 31: The Iron Will

Chapter 4

*Within the Key*

Mia's laughter ended abruptly when she saw the irate face of Number 88. **"You think you're some real hotshot, don't you, Takeda?!"** He spoke the name with utter malice. **"Well, I think you need to be taught a lesson!"** His fist radiated powerful energy. **"I was saving this batch of power to release other Numbers… but this fight just became personal! Raaagh!"** Number 88 fired the energy at his own pillar, causing chains to form around it. All of a sudden, the energy made the chains crackle with electricity before they all broke apart.

**"He… He undid his Number seal!"** Mia cried in horror.

**"Waaaah hahahahahahahah!"** Number 88 laughed as his body was covered in dark energy. ** "Number 88… Exit stage left!"** All of a sudden, his body condensed into a purple orb and shot up into the sky. Mia, scared, quickly took off after him.

*Outside the Key*

Yuma's Emperor's Key began to shake violently, black light coming from it. "N-Nani?!" He gasped. Then, the purple energy ball shot out from the gem, flying erratically for a moment before impacting the ground, causing a cloud of dark energy to form.

With a swipe of his arm, Number 88 dispelled the energy and grinned at them. **"Did ya miss me, Tsukumo?!"**

Astral gasped. **"How did he escape from the Key?!"** He cried. Mia materialized beside him.

**"Just a little something the Distributor gave me. It was meant for your other Numbers, but I feel that I should deal with this cocky bastard myself!"** The copy declared, gathering dark energy into his hand. **"You're mine, Takeda!"** He lashed out the energy, ensnaring Tetsuo in a Dark Duel Anchor.

"Ngh! So it's a Duel you want, huh?" Tetsuo asked.

**"Hah hah hah hah! Not just any Duel!"** Number 88 said, flashing his Number. **"This little darkness stream replenished my old ability, but in a different way! Once I clobber you, not only will you eat all your big shot words… but your body will be mine! Ah hah hah hah hah hah hah!"**

Yuma gasped, remembering how Number 88 stole his body before. "Let him go! I'm the one with the Numbers! Duel me!" He told the copy.

**"I'm not dumb enough to try my hand against you again! At least not yet!"** Number 88 snarked. **"Besides, this tub of lard pissed me off, so he needs a lesson! No sale!"**

"Enough with the name calling, buddy! It's getting old!" Tetsuo shouted. "You wanna Duel me? Fine! I'll send you crying back into the Key!"

**"Bring it on!"** Number 88 said.

"Duel Disk, set!" Both players caught their D-Pads on their arms and activated them. "D-Gazer, set!" Both players' D-Gazers were equipped onto their faces.

**"AR VISION, LINK ESTABLISHED."** Both players' D-Gazers flashed, as well as those of the spectators. **"ESTABLISHING LINK BETWEEN A AND B."** The area morphed into the augmented reality.

"DUEL!"

**Tetsuo LP:4000**

**Number 88 LP:4000**

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Tetsuo drew his first card. "Burikingyo (Tinplate Goldfish), Shoukan!" His monster emerged as a small metallic red-and-blue goldfish of sorts. "Burikingyo no kouka hatsudo! When it's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon another one from my hand!" A second copy of the goldfish emerged.

Tinplate Goldfish x2: Lv.4 WATER Machine ATK:800/DEF:2000

"Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" Tetsuo's facedown emerged.

**"Ore no turn… Draw!"** Number 88 drew his card. **"Monsuta settei."** A facedown monster emerged, and Number 88 grinned. **"Kaado ichi mai settei. Turn end." ****_'Let's see if you have the guts to attack my new monster.'_**

"That's it?" Yuma wondered.

"He must have a plan. He's got your Deck, Yuma." Kotori told him.

**_'You wish, Mizuki.'_** Number 88 thought.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Tetsuo drew his card. "Aye-Iron, Shoukan!" This monster emerged as a wind-up kangaroo toy of some sort, banging together two cymbals while chanting "Aye! Aye!" over and over.

Aye-Iron: Lv.4 EARTH Machine ATK:1600/DEF:1800

"Ore wa, Reberu Yon no Aye-Iron to, Burikingyo ni tai de Obarei!" His three monsters turned fully blue (Goldfish) and orange (Aye-Iron) before shooting into the air in a spiral. A red spiral portal opened up, and all three monsters sailed inside. "San tai no monusta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!" Tetsuo grabbed his Xyz Monster from his holder. "Arawareyo, Buriki no Taikō (Tinplate Archduke)!" From above, his monster fell, crashing into the ground with heavy impact, revealing itself as Tetsuo's primary ace, a googly-eyed mechanical royalty, sword at the ready, three orange Overlay Units circling it.

Tinplate Archduke: Rank 4 EARTH Machine/Xyz ATK:2200/DEF:1200 3 Overlay Units

"Good start!" Yuma chirped.

"Buriki no Taikō no kouka hatsudo!" Archduke began slashing wildly with its sword. "Once per turn, by using an Overlay Unit, I can change the battle position of a monster you control, ignoring any Flip Effects!" One of the slashes absorbed an Overlay Unit, then Archduke fired a laser beam from its sword that struck Number 88's facedown flipping it up. However, it was no monster of Yuma's: It was a dark gray Greco-Roman frame that housed a polished, shining mirror glass.

**Dual-Pane Mirror: Lv.4 DARK Fiend ATK:0/DEF:0**

Tinplate Archduke: 2 Overlay Units

"Eh?! What kind of monster is that?" Kotori gasped.

Yuma's eyes widened. _ 'That's… one of the Mirror monsters that Kikan had!'_

"0 Attack Points? Easy target! Buriki no Taikō, attack!" Tinplate Archduke started swinging wildly again as it rushed forward, the slashes struck the odd mirror, cracking it and making it explode. However, two panes of glass remained.

**Number 88 LP:1800**

**"Heh heh heh heh. Dual-Pane Mirror no kouka hatsudo! When it's destroyed by battle, I can Special Summon two copies of that monster from my hand or Deck!"** The two panes of glass moved to the sides, multiplied, and gained their own Greco-Roman frames.

**Dual-Pane Mirror x2**

"Kuso… He got two monsters from his one. But they're Level 4. They can't Xyz Summon his card." Tetsuo mused to himself. "Turn end!"

**"Ore no turn! Draw!"** Number 88 drew his card. **"Dual-Pane Mirror no kouka hatsudo! By releasing two copies of Dual-Pane Mirror, I can Special Summon one Level 8 DARK Fiend-Type monster with 0 Attack and Defense Points from my Deck!"** The two mirrors melded into one, becoming liquid glass and sloshing around for a moment. **"Ideyo, Wormhole Mirror!"** The liquid glass formed into a circular mirror, which gained a high-tech silver frame. However, the glass had a circular reflection to it, making it seem like a tunnel of some sort.

**Wormhole Mirror: Lv.8 DARK Fiend ATK:0/DEF:0**

**"Trap Card, **Shape Mirror**, hatsudo. This card Special Summons itself as a monster with the same Type, Level, and Attribute as a monster with 0 Attack and/or Defense Points."** Liquid mirror glass sloshed from the card, forming into a dull copy as the other mirror.

**Shape Mirror: Lv.8 DARK Fiend ATK:0/DEF:0**

**"Magic Card, **Mirror Road**, hatsudo! This card allows me to Special Summon a monster from my Deck with the same Type, Level, Attribute, Attack Points, and Defense Points as another monster I control!"** A path with a reflective appearance paved its way onto the field, and liquid mirror glass sloshed from it. **"Antimatter Mirror, Tokushu Shoukan!"** The liquid glass formed into an oval-shaped mirror, framed by murky blue smoke, the glass appearing to look like a starry sky within.

**Antimatter Mirror: Lv.8 DARK Fiend ATK:0/DEF:0**

Tetsuo recoiled. "Ngh! Three Level 8 monsters!"

**"Oh, calm yourself for the moment. It's not time for me to Summon myself yet."** Number 88 said. **"It's time to make you helpless under your own power!"**

"Nani?" Tetsuo gasped.

**"Wormhole Mirror no kouka hatsudo! If used for an Xyz Summon with another Level 8 DARK Fiend-Type monster with 0 Attack and Defense Points, rather than a monster of my own, I can call forth a Rank 8 Xyz Monster from YOUR Extra Deck, provided it only requires 2 monsters to do so! And I know that you have one!" ** Wormhole Mirror reflected Tetsuo's other ace monster: Titanium Titan.

"H-How did you-?!" Tetsuo cried.

**"I know your mind, Tetsuo Takeda! So I also know your Deck!" ** He thrusted an arm upward. **"Ore wa Reberu Hachi no Wormhole Mirror to, Shape Mirror de Obarei!"** Both of his monsters turned fully purple, but they shot toward Tetsuo's Extra Deck and struck it.

"Nani?" Tetsuo gasped. The two monsters left his Extra Deck, taking a white spirit with them before shooting into the air in a spiral.

**"Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!"** A red spiral portal opened up, but there was a reflective surface to it. Both of the Number's monsters flew inside, along with the white spirit. **"Ekushiizu Shoukan!" ** From the portal, a massive monster began to emerge. **"What lurks within your Deck, I bring to the surface against you! Arawareyo, Titanium Titan!"** Tetsuo's humongous skyscraper-like robot stood imposingly, yet motionless, two orange Overlay Units circling it.

**Titanium Titan: Rank 8 EARTH Machine/Xyz ATK:4400/DEF:3300 2 Overlay Units**

Tetsuo took a step back in shock, seeing his own secret weapon staring him down. "B-Bakana… He stole my monster!" He cried.

**"And not just that! Antimatter Mirror no kouka hatsudo! When I Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster, Antimatter Mirror reflects its appearance, giving it the same name, Type, Attribute, Attack Points, and Defense Points!"** Antimatter Mirror reflected Titanium Titan in its glass, then the glass cracked and shattered, causing the smoke to grow, turning into a murky blue copy of Titanium Titan with two white eyes visible on the head.

**Antimatter Mirror (treated as Titanium Titan): EARTH Machine ATK:4400/DEF:3300**

"He's got two of them now!" Kotori cried.

**"Number 88 has become more powerful than we could've realized…!"** Mia breathed.

**"Hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah! Ready to feel some pain courtesy of your own monster?"** Number 88 jeered. **"You can't stop the card that was once your strongest power! Titanium Titan no kouka hatsudo! I utilize one Overlay Unit to enable it to attack this turn!"** One of the orange orbs was absorbed into the head of the being, which suddenly had two orange eyes glow on it.

**Titanium Titan: 1 Overlay Unit**

**"Titanium Titan, crush Buriki no Taikō!"** The large robot slowly rose its fist, its beady eyes locked onto its owner. With uncanny speed, the humongous fist shot down, punching Tinplate Archduke so hard that it possibly fell through the Earth's crust and into the mantle.

"Ngh… Agh!" Tetsuo groaned, struggling against the force of the attack. When the smoke cleared, Titan removed its hand, the hole it left only being roughly five feet deep.

**Tetsuo LP:1800**

**"Hah hah hah hah! I bet that hurt!"** Number 88 jeered. **"But it's not over! I have Antimatter Mirror ready to inflict the same pain!"** The blue copy's eyes glowed, rising up its own fist in preparation. **"Antimatter Mirror… ATTACK!"** The second robot's fist came straight down, smashing the Augmented Reality around its opponent.

"TETSUO!" Yuma and Kotori cried.

**"WAAAAAAAAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Dual-Pane Mirror  
Level 4 DARK Fiend  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
If this card is destroyed by battle: Special Summon 2 "Dual-Pane Mirror" from your hand or Deck. You can Tribute 2 cards with this card's name: Special Summon 1 Level 8 DARK Fiend-Type monster with 0 ATK and DEF from your Deck.

Wormhole Mirror  
Level 8 DARK Fiend  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
If this card is used with only 1 other monster as an Xyz Material, and that other monster is a DARK Fiend-Type monster with 0 ATK and DEF: You can look at your opponent's Extra Deck and target 1 Rank 8 Xyz Monster that requires 2 Level 8 monsters to Xyz Summon: Xyz Summon that target, ignoring any extra requirements on the Xyz Materials. If you do not activate this effect: You can Xyz Summon 1 Rank 8 monster from your Extra Deck as normal.

Antimatter Mirror  
Level 8 DARK Fiend  
ATK:0/DEF:0  
Once per turn, when you Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster: You can target that Xyz Monster: This card's name, Type, Attribute, ATK, and DEF become the same as that target.

Titanium Titan  
Rank 8 EARTH Machine/Xyz  
ATK:4400/DEF:3300  
2 Level 8 Machine-Type monsters  
This monster cannot attack unless you detach an Xyz Material from this card.

Mirror Road  
Normal Spell Card  
Target 1 monster you control: Special Summon 1 monster with the same Type, Attribute, Level, ATK, and DEF as the target from your Deck.

Shape Mirror  
Normal Trap Card  
Target 1 monster you control with 0 ATK and/or DEF: Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster (ATK:0/DEF:0). This card's Type, Attribute, and Level become the same as the target. (This card is also still a Trap Card.)

* * *

**Vile: Number 88 has debuted his new Mirror Deck, and already he's managed to reflect Tetsuo's strongest monster twofold!**

**Yuma: This guy's not screwing around this time!**

**Vile: Never underestimate the power of a damaged ego's revenge, Yuma.**

**Tetsuo: I can get through this! Yuma's not the only one who can use Kattobingu!**

**Vile: Hmm... *writes that down* That could come in handy. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vile: Chapter 5 has been completed, so we can get back into the Duel! *looks around* Huh. None of the others are with me this time. They must've been busy. Ah well. Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards (unbolded if Number 88 used them) are mine. Enjoy!**

* * *

Numbershot 31: The Iron Will

Chapter 5

The smoke cleared slowly from the impacted area, the copy of Titanium Titan pulling back its fist. **"Hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah! All his bluster, and I still proved him as useless in the end."** Number 88 mused.

"I think you need glasses, pal!" Tetsuo's voice rang out.

**"NANI?!"** Number 88's eyes bugged out as the smoke cleared fully, revealing that Tetsuo was still standing up, a smirk on his face. **"What did you pull to prevent that loss?!"**

"My last-ditch Trap Card: **Backup Workings**!" Tetsuo gestured to his active facedown. "Since my Life Points were about to be reduced to 0 by an attack, I was able to banish Buriki no Taikō from my Graveyard, negating the Battle Damage and making my Life Points equal to his Attack Points!" An image of Tinplate Archduke was behind him, grunting before it vanished.

**Tetsuo LP:2200**

Number 88 let out a high-pitched growl. **"You little leech… Grasping onto any straws you can to scrape on!"**

"Quit acting like I'm the load of my group of friends! I can beat you just like any of the rest of them!" Tetsuo said.

**"I'll make you see how wrong you are…!"** Number 88 said, flashing back to his evil grin. **"Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"**

Kotori let out a breath. "I thought Tetsuo was done for!"

"I never doubted him for a minute!" Yuma said with a grin.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Tetsuo drew his card. "Magic Card, Come Back!, hatsudo! This card lets me take my Titanium Titan back from your field!" The original monster gained a reddish glow before vanishing from Number 88's field and reappearing on Tetsuo's field.

**"Mwee hee! A clash of titans, we have!"** Number 88 jeered.

Tetsuo smirked. "Clockwork Crane, Shoukan!" His monster appeared as a toy crane-like monster, the crane looking like a key with a real key being inserted in the axle.

**Clockwork Crane: Lv.4 EARTH Machine ATK:1800/DEF:1400**

"You think you can figure out what'll happen if my monster gets to attack you, Number 88?" Tetsuo asked.

Number 88 raised an eyebrow. **"1800 Attack Points… Both our stronger monsters will destroy each other… I have no other monsters, which means…" **His eyes suddenly bugged out again.** "EEEK!"**

"Titanium Titan no kouka hatsudo! I use its last Overlay Unit to attack!" The orange orb was absorbed into its head, causing its eyes to light up.

**Titanium Titan: 0 Overlay Units**

"Titanium Titan, attack Antimatter Mirror!" The huge robot brought up and reared back its fist, but its copy did the same. Both robots slammed their fists into each other's chests at the same time, causing electricity to course through their joints. Then, both robots exploded in various points in their bodies before completely exploding. "The way is clear! Clockwork Crane, direct attack!" The crane's claw began to spin around rapidly like a spinning blade as it was retracted into its pulley, then it was launched straight toward the Yuma copy.

Number 88 was freaking out. **"Kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso, KUSO!"** Then he remembered his facedown and gave a "-_-" face. **"Oh. Right. Trap Card, **Topsy-Turvy Battle**, hatsudo!"** All of a sudden, the world seemed to slowly turn upside-down.

"W-What's going on?" Tetuso mused as the world slowly flipped.

**"Mweeheeheehee…!** Topsy-Turvy Battle inverts the aspects of the battle." Number 88 mused, the world still spinning. **"Now, rather than me being attacked directly, your attack hits you!"** The upside-down vantage point caused the claw to spin back towards Tetsuo. **"However, in exchange for inverting the attack, the damage is also inverted to a Life Point gain!"** Crane's claw impacted Tetsuo at the exact moment that the spinning world hit full upside-down, but at that moment, the world instantly flashed to right-side up, and the claw vanished into sparkles.

**Tetsuo LP:4000**

"Wait, he gave Tetsuo Life Points?" Yuma wondered. "Why'd he do that?"

**"That is how Number 88 gains its power."** Astral said. **"Do you remember, Yuma? Number 88's power is identical to that of the opponent's Life Points!"** Yuma and Kotori gasped.

"Kuso… Lucky break! Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!" A facedown emerged.

**"Ore no turn… DRAW!"** Number 88 drew his card. **"It's time you learned your place! Magic Card, **Mirage Mirror**, hatsudo! This card Special Summons itself as a monster card!" **The card caused liquid mirror glass to slosh out, taking the form of a pentagonal mirror, but the glass waved around slightly as if it still wasn't solid.

**Mirage Mirror: Lv.8 DARK Fiend ATK:0/DEF:0**

**"And there's more to this. If Mirage Mirror is used as an Xyz Material for a DARK Xyz Monster, it can be treated as two monsters." **Number 88 then giggled.** "All this time I've labeled you useless, and I have the proof to back it up. It's a saying I've heard before: 'Those who are truly useless never believe they are useless.' That's why, compared to me, you are nothing!"**

"You realize you're calling yourself useless, right?" Tetsuo asked.

**"Of course I do! I know that I am useless without power to sustain me! I'm even aware that what you see before you is nothing but a byproduct of my own card!"** Number 88 said with a grin. **"But it's because I'm aware of my weakness that I can use your power to overcome it without shame! Ore wa Reberu Hachi no Mirage Mirror ni tai bun de OBAREI!"** Mirage Mirror suddenly split into two copies, and both copies turned fully purple and shot into the air in a spiral. A galaxy portal opened up, and both his monsters sailed inside. **"Ni tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku! Ekushiizu Shoukan!"** A burst of light occurred.

The number "88" formed and flashed in red, and the black rotted wood sphere emerged. **"Arawareyo, waga genten (Show yourself, my point of origin)! Nanbāzu Hachijūhachi (Number 88)!"** Light carved the sphere into a front half and a back half, then light carved the front half into two smaller halves. The two front halves slowly opened with low creaking, revealing the sheet of glass within. **"Gizen kokoro no hansha aku (The reflected evil of hypocritical hearts), Mirror's Dark Half!"** The glass finished opening with a loud sound, fully revealing the mirror, a single purple Overlay Unit orbiting it.

**Number 88: Mirror's Dark Half: Rank 8 DARK Fiend/Xyz ATK:?/DEF:? 1 Overlay Unit**

"Nanbāzu Hachijūhachi…" Yuma and Kotori breathed.

**"Mirror's Dark Half no kouka hatsudo! Upon its Xyz Summon, the Life Points of my opponent…"** Tetsuo's reflection in the mirror's glass suddenly turned black, leaving the mirror and covering Number 88, turning him fully black. Then, his body morphed from Yuma's silhouette to a different silhouette: That of Tetsuo. **"…become MY Attack and Defense Points!"** His voice had changed to Tetsuo's, only with the same metallic edge. The silhouette faded, showing him in a copy of Tetsuo's body, only with the same distorted color scheme as his Yuma body, retaining his black-scleraed red eyes.

**Number 88 ATK:4000/DEF:4000**

Tetsuo recoiled. **"Hmm… Not exactly the kind of body I expected."** 88 said as he inspected his new body. **"Clearly someone's been putting on the pounds, heh heh."**

"Why did I see a crack about my weight coming?" Tetsuo asked, unimpressed.

**"Easy target for ridicule."** Number 88 said, looking back at him. **"But now I can unleash some damage after being cramped in the Key for so long! Mirror's Dark Half attacks Clockwork Crane!"** Darkness swirled around the Tetsuo clone, then he stuck his arm out and fired a stream of dark lightning that struck the crane and easily obliterated it, sending recoil to Tetsuo.

**Tetsuo LP:1800**

**"Hah hah hah hah hah hah! I would love to see you get out of this one! I sent any monster you could possibly use against me to the Graveyard!" **Number 88 said.** "Turn end!"**

Tetsuo groaned. "Ore no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. _'Kuso!_ Nothing good! This is only good as a defense!' "Monsuta settei! Turn end!" A facedown monster emerged.

**"Ore no turn! Draw!" **Number 88 drew his card.** "Your defenses won't do you any good. Equip Magic, **Evil Spark**, hatsudo!" **Purple lightning crackled over his hands. **"While I control this card, if I don't inflict any Battle Damage from a battle, guess what happens? You take 600 points of damage!" **Tetsuo gasped.** "Even with monsters in Defense Mode, you can't avoid my power! Mirror's Dark Half, attack the facedown monster!"** He fired another stream of lightning that struck the facedown. However, it was Clockwork Tank, which couldn't be destroyed by battle since Mirror had more than 2000 Attack Points.

**Clockwork Tank: Lv.4 FIRE Machine ATK:1200/DEF:2000**

However, aftershock from the attack shocked Tetsuo. "Naaaaagh!" He groaned, trying to withstand it.

**Tetsuo LP:1200**

**"Turn end!" **Number 88 declared.

"Ore no turn… Draw!" Tetsuo drew his card. Still a bad card. "Kuso!"

**"What? Dead draw again?" **Number 88 asked tauntingly. **"Admit it, hotshot, you're finished!"**

"I'm not finished unless my Life Points hit zero!" Tetsuo said adamantly. "Turn end!"

**"Zero, eh? That can easily be arranged! Ore no turn! Draw!" **Number 88 drew this card.** "Mirror's Dark Half attacks Clockwork Tank yet again!"** He fired another shot of dark lightning, which careened right off the hatch.

However, the backdraft of the attack caused an electric shockwave that threw Tetsuo back. "Gaaaaaahhhh!" He yelled, landing on the ground.

**Tetsuo LP:600**

"Tetsuo!" Yuma cried. "Get up, Tetsuo!"

**"Waaaaah hahahahahahahaha! No, stay down! You look perfect in that position! A helpless Duelist who stuck his nose where it didn't belong!" ** Number 88 said. ** "Only one more turn before I wipe you out, and your body will be mine forever! Kaado ichi mai settei! Turn end!"**

Tetsuo, for the first time in all of this, actually DID begin to feel helpless. Nothing was left in his Deck that would be able to stop Mirror's Dark Half, even with the cards he held. "Kuso… Gomen, Yuma… I failed…"

"Don't even give me that!" Yuma shouted, startling Tetsuo. "Are you just going to LET him beat you?! You said it yourself: You're not finished until your Life Points hit zero! Stand up and fight! Show him the power of kattobingu, Tetsuo!" Tetsuo felt his blood stir. Yuma's words were right. He wasn't useless, and he certainly WASN'T helpless. He just had to prove it. Placing his hands on the ground to pick himself up, his hand hit something on the ground…

A card that wasn't there before.

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Clockwork Crane  
Level 4 EARTH Machine  
ATK:1800/DEF:1400  
When this monster is Summoned: Target 1 card on the field; Place 2 Clockwork Counters on the target.

Clockwork Tank  
Level 4 FIRE Machine  
ATK:1200/DEF:2000  
This monster cannot be destroyed by battle with monsters with 2000 or more ATK. Increase the ATK of this monster by 200 for each Clockwork Counter on the field.

Mirage Mirror  
Continuous Spell Card  
Special Summon this card as an Effect Monster (DARK/Fiend-Type/Level 8/ATK:0/DEF:0). This card can be used as 2 Xyz Materials for the Xyz Summon of a DARK Xyz Monster. (This card is also still a Spell Card.)

Evil Spark  
Equip Spell Card  
If the equipped monster attacks an opponent's monster, but inflicts no Battle Damage in that battle: Inflict 600 damage to your opponent.

Backup Workings  
Normal Trap Card  
If your Life Points would become 0 as a result of an attack: Banish 1 Level or Rank 4 or below Machine-Type monster from your Graveyard: Negate the Battle Damage. Your Life Points then become equal to the banished monster's ATK.

Topsy-Turvy Battle  
Counter Trap Card  
When your opponent declares an attack: Change the attack target to a monster your opponent controls. If the attacking monster is the only monster your opponent controls: The attack becomes a direct attack against your opponent. Any Battle Damage your opponent would take as a result of this battle instead increases your opponent's Life Points by that amount.

* * *

**Vile: With Tetsuo in a corner, Number 88's victory seems certain, but what is this card that Tetsuo suddenly found? Could it help him attain victory? Find out when the next chapter comes out! If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review for me! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vile: Within the exact same day I completed Chapter 5, I finished this: Chapter 6!**

**Tetsuo: So why didn't you just post it yesterday?**

**Vile: Hey, I gotta give some space between chapters. That overloads the readers.**

**Tetsuo: Oh well. At least everyone gets to see something awesome!**

**Vile: You better believe it! Disclaimer's on the first page, any bolded cards are mine. Enjoy! Oh, and before I forget:**

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE:_ Please read the second important notice shown at the end of the chapter if you are going to review. Thank you.**

* * *

Numbershot 31: The Iron Will

Chapter 6

"…Huh…?" Tetsuo breathed, feeling the card underneath his hand. It wasn't part of the hand he held. Flipping it over, he found that it was blank. It was the unresponsive Number. "How… Wait. I forgot… I had it with me this whole Duel!"

**"Whatever it is, it may be your only hope to beat me!"** Number 88 jeered. **_'Of course, if you choose to use it, you'll fall right under its spell! Hah hah!'_**

Clenching his teeth, Tetsuo picked up the blank Number and his hand, before slowly standing up. He looked straight at the card with serious eyes. "I don't know what you are… but if there's anything in that card, I want to see it! I will not let myself be taken over by you, and I'm sure you didn't like how he turned you into a ventriloquist dummy. So, show yourself! Help me defeat Number 88!"

Number 88 grinned. **_'He's using it! He's using it!'_**

There was no response from the card at first, but then, a faint string of darkness emerged from it. However, the darkness plugged itself into Tetsuo's D-Pad. "Eh?"

**"What's going on?"** Mia wondered.

All of a sudden, a screen popped up on the D-Pad, and words began to form. **"...DECK ANALYSIS: COMPLETE. SITUATION ANALYSIS: COMPLETE. STRATEGY ANALYSIS: COMPLETE."**

"What the?" Tetsuo wondered.

**"FORMULATING APPROPRIATE SUMMONING CONDITIONS…" **The screen said.** "FORMULATION COMPLETE. XYZ SUMMON TRIGGER REQUIRED FOR IMAGE FORMATION. XYZ SUMMONING REQUIREMENTS: 3 LEVEL 4 MONSTERS."**

"3 Level 4 monsters…" Tetsuo breathed.

**"Huh? What's the hold-up over there?"** Number 88 called.

**"COMMAND ACKNOWLEDGED: ENABLE SUMMONING. RESPONSE: SUMMONING APPROVED. FULL MONSTER EFFECT CREATED. CHANCE OF VICTORY AGAINST OPPONENT IN CURRENT CONDITIONS: 100%."**

Tetsuo liked the sound of that. "Arigatou." He said. The screen and the darkness stream vanished, and Tetsuo turned back to Number 88. "You may have gotten the upper hand… but now it's time you ate your words about calling me useless!"

**"Show me what you've got!"** Number 88 said.

"Ore no turn! Draw!" Tetsuo drew his card. "Magic Card, Shisha Tensei (Monster Reincarnation), hatsudo! By discarding a card from my hand, I can add Burikingyo from my Graveyard to my hand!" He sent his card and re-added Tinplate Goldfish. "Burikingyo, Shoukan!" The metallic goldfish he brought back emerged on the field. "Burikingyo no kouka hatsudo! Since I Normal Summoned it, I can Special Summon my third Burikingyo from my hand!" A second copy of the goldfish emerged.

Tinplate Goldfish x2: Lv.4 WATER Machine ATK:800/DEF:2000

"It's time! Kattobingu da, ore!" He declared. "Ore wa Reberu Yon no Clockwork Tank to, Burikingyo ni tai de… OBAREI!" All three of his monsters turned fully blue (Goldfish) and red (Tank) before shooting into the air in a spiral.

Yuma, Kotori, Astral, and Mia were shocked to see a galaxy portal form in front of Tetsuo. "No way… Numbers!" Yuma cried.

"San tai no monsuta de, Obarei Netwaaku kochiku!" Tetsuo declared as all three of his monsters sailed into the portal. "EKUSHIIZU SHOUKAN!" A burst of light occurred from the portal, and Tetsuo slammed the blank card onto his D-Pad. The moment he did, images appeared in his mind, making him narrow his eyes. "Arawareyo… NANBĀZU SANJŪICHI (Number 31)!"

The number "31" formed and flashed in brown, and the monster's sealed form emerged: A large, mechanical, cylindrical object wrapped with two reddish-colored metallic ribbons. The ribbons unwrapped from the cylinder, and the cylinder itself began to open and change. A hulking mechanical upper body began to form, having gray armor trimmed with brown, designed similar to an armored vest of some sort, the brown "31" located dead center on the chest. A large mechanical arm formed out of the side, five fingers emerging from it. An identical arm emerged from the other end. Two large wind-up keys were embedded into its shoulders. From the back of the hulking machine, a large slot opened in the center and a rectangular stand emerged: A catapult. The cylindrical waist marked the end of the main body, bringing out a smaller, black, cylindrical "peg" of some sort that drew the ribbons to it via lightning. The ribbons gained ribbons and wrapped into wide rounded rectangles, attaching to the lower body "peg", creating tank treads. "Nejimakishi (Clockwork Knight)..." Then, the head finally formed from the top of the body, having three green metallic plates on the back, a brown helmet on its head, and a spike coming through a slot in the helmet's front... resembling Tetsuo's head. "IRONHEART!" Two beady white eyes lit up on the monster, and it formed its weapon from nowhere: A huge brown-bladed axe that it held in both its hands. The monster then fell from the air and landed on the ground loudly, the body expelling steam as it stared Number 88 down, three orange Overlay Units circling it.

**Number 31: Clockwork Knight Ironheart: Rank 4 EARTH Machine/Xyz ATK:2600/DEF:2500 3 Overlay Units**

"The Number… Tetsuo actually Summoned it!" Kotori breathed.

"Tetsuo… Are you feeling all right?" Yuma called.

Tetsuo looked at Yuma with a smirk. "Never better, Yuma! I feel as perfect as ever!"

**"NANI?!"** Number 88 shrieked. ** "B-B-But how?! That was one of the Distributor's Numbers! I'm sure of it! He told me about this sort of Number!"**

"What do you mean?" Tetsuo growled accusingly.

**"The Number Distributor has created this special batch of Numbers… They act benign, like they are merely what they seem like: Cards! But the moment they hit the Duel Disk, instant corruption!" ** Number 88 explained, making the others gasp. ** "I was certain that your Number was one of them! This isn't right!"**

Tetsuo smirked. "Then I guess you've just never dealt with someone like me! Magic Card, Limiter Removal, hatsudo! This card doubles Ironheart's Attack Points this turn!" A massive amount of steam was expelled from his mechanical knight, a loud hum being heard from it.

**Ironheart ATK:5200**

"Continuous Magic, **Clockwork Cannon**, hatsudo!" A large cannon with a readout at "0" emerged, and was quickly latched onto by two keys, which turned. "When this card is activated, it gains two Clockwork Counters!" The readout reacted to the keys, changing the readout to "2".

**Clockwork Cannon: 2 Clockwork Counters**

"Clockwork Cannon no kouka hatsudo! By using a Clockwork Counter, you take 600 points of damage!" The readout fell to "1", and the cannon unleashed a blast of energy that struck near Number 88.

"Gaaaah!" The copy yelled.

**Number 88 LP:1200**

The damage made Number 88's eyes bug out. **"No… 1200 Life Points?! But that means-!"**

**Ironheart ATK:5200**

**Mirror's Dark Half ATK:4000**

"Tell me again, Number 88: WHO'S the weak one?" Tetsuo asked loudly. "Nejimakishi Ironheart, attack Mirror's Dark Half!" The tank-warrior machine revved up its treads and readied its huge axe. "Iron… Heart… Splitter!" Then, Ironheart charged forward, stopping dead center in front of the mirror, and brought down its axe right down the center, cleaving the glass, wood, and fiend statue in two. The mirror's glass was suddenly marred with spider cracks, and all the glass shattered, the sphere itself exploding.

**"NOOOOOOO!" ** Number 88 yelled in horror, his Tetsuo copy body gaining the same spider cracks before shattering, regaining his Yuma body and voice. When the recoil cut out, Number 88 fell to his knees and then onto his face in the ground.

**Tetsuo LP:600**

**Number 88 LP:0 – LOSER**

"ALL RIGHT, TETSUO!" Yuma and Kotori cried as the buzzer blared, showing Tetsuo with the victory.

"YATTA!" Tetsuo shouted, thrusting a fist to the sky. He looked at his new Number with both intrigue and confusion. "You may have meant to take me over… but I'm glad you let me stay in control." The mechanized Number's eyes faded off, and the Augmented Reality vanished, taking it with it.

Number 88 slowly pulled itself to its feet. **"Damn it all... defeated… by a mere… HUMAN!"**

Tetsuo grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and glared at him. "Buddy, you've been defeated by a human already. Yuma. And you just got beat again by me. Maybe I'm not useless. Maybe you're just weak."

The copy Yuma glared, but then grinned. **"You beat me, yes… That solves our dilemma. Then again… you were never my main target."** He grinned over at Yuma. **"You hear that, Tsukumo? Now that I'm done with your friend here, watch your back…"** His eyes glowed brightly. **"I'll get you for defeating me!" ** Astral ignored Number 88's grin and held out his hand, causing the dark Number to glow purple. ** "Mweeheeheeheeheehee… WAAAAAAAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"** He reverted into a purple orb and sailed back into the Emperor's Key, sealed once more.

Tetsuo let out a breath. "Wow… I'm glad that's over…"

"That was awesome, Tetsuo!" Yuma chirped as he and Kotori rushed over to him. "Number 88 really got what was coming to him!"

Tetsuo smiled. "Arigatou. I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this thing, though." He looked at Number 31, which now had its image visible.

"You did what had to be done. And you're still on our side afterwards." Kotori told him. "You proved yourself as strong… You really are one of us."

Tetsuo nodded. "You're right. And now that I have this, I can help you and Yuma out more often!" He handed the card to Yuma, who gave it to Astral.

**"Yuma."** He said. **"Tell Tetsuo that if he even needs this Number… I will give it to him. It poses no threat to him."** Yuma nodded and relayed the message.

"Arigatou, Astral." Tetsuo said, even though he couldn't see Astral. He and Yuma then smirked at each other, sharing a high-five that Kotori joined in with, the three of them laughing in victory.

*Meanwhile*

The Duel had been seen on a computer screen, the watcher being the Number Distributor. And he was irate. "Curses… He just HAD to get the prototype!" He growled, crushing yet another pair of sunglasses in his hand. "Now I've got another one to deal with… Curse you, Tsukumo, Mizuki… and now you, Takeda!" His fist radiated red darkness, and he slammed it into his armrest. "CURSE YOU ALL!"

* * *

Author-Made Cards

Number 31: Clockwork Knight Ironheart (TCG: Number 31: Gearspring Ironight)  
Rank 4 EARTH Machine/Xyz  
ATK:2600/DEF:2500  
3 Level 4 monsters  
This card's attacks cannot be negated. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card and target 1 Xyz Monster you control: This turn, it gains 1300 ATK this turn and its attacks cannot be negated. This card cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect.

Clockwork Cannon  
Continuous Spell Card  
When this card is activated: Place 2 Clockwork Counters on this card. During each of your Standby Phases: Place 1 Clockwork Counter on this card. During your Main Phase: You can remove 1 Clockwork Counter from this card: Inflict 600 damage to your opponent.

* * *

**Vile: And that concludes the Duel, with a Number for Tetsuo and another defeat on Number 88's record!**

**Tetsuo: My Number's a "prototype"? What does that mean?**

**Vile: I'll need to explain that in a later story. But for now, I have this to say:**

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE:_ For everyone who reviews, I will be posting a Q&A chapter after this one, so when you review, include a question that you want me to answer, and I will answer it. However, please do not include requests as your questions. Only post questions about things that can count as feedback, which can possibly improve my writing in the future.**

**Vile: With that notice done, this story is over. If you guys liked this chapter, leave a review and a question for me! Ja ne for now, everyone!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


	7. Q&A Chapter

**Vile: Well, it's been two days and many questions. Let's get to answering!**

**Yuma: *brings in a stack of envelopes* 13 review questions and 1 non-review question. Sounds like a good size amount to me!**

**Vile: Agreed. Open 'em up and let's see what we got!**

* * *

Question and Answer

**Question 1: Playgod**

Yuma: Okay, first question. Playgod asks: "Will you do a chapter in which there's a Battle Royale Duel?"

Vile: *leans back in chair and crosses arms in thought* Hmm... probably not in ZEXAL, because I don't think I can fit one in with any plot. I've been mulling over something similar to GSTART, but most likely, no Battle Royale in GSTART.

**Question 2: sonofthetrigod**

Kotori: Next question is from sonofthetrigod, and it says: "Did you give Tetsuo a number with a 3 in it to make him even more part of Yuma's inner circle of friends, like how Yuma himself has 39, Kotori has 13, and Shark has 32?"

Vile: Yes I did, as a matter of fact. To further this, 31 is a reversal of 13, showing how Tetsuo and Kotori stand opposite each other as Yuma's biggest supporters. Fitting, I think. :)

**Question 3: Superjad**

Tetsuo: Here's an interesting one. Superjad asks: "Will we ever see any gay or lesbian couples in your stories?"

Vile: ...Most likely not in ZEXAL. I never got that vibe from any character in the show, to be honest. I am contemplating a gay or lesbian couple in GSTART (as I have no problem with canonically gay couples), but you likely won't see it in my ZEXAL stories. If I don't get that sort of vibe from a character, writing them in a gay/lesbian couple seems like too drastic of a derailment.

**Question 4: cookiehero289**

Shark: This one is from cookiehero289, and it's actually an opinion question: "Which do you prefer, making new Archetypes, or adding support to a previously made one?"

Vile: It all depends on the Duel in the story and how they're being used. For example, in the 6-in-1 Numbershot Special, I had to make new monsters for the Archetypes to make the plays work. On the flipside, however, making new Archetypes can install a sense of variety to the Dueling stage.

**Question 5: Rocket Knight 777**

Yuma: Huh, Rocket Knight 777 sent in a question. He said: "Since a lot of your custom Numbers use Numbers that are used in reality (88, 69, 53, etc.), or Numbers holder use different Numbers than what we've known them to use (Tron, Faker); what if anything do you plan to do with the real Numbers whose actual number is taken in your universe?"

Vile: Ah, VERY good question. You may recall my future one-shots with baby Yuko, and if you view my profile, you'll see that I'm planning a future story with her as the protagonist. That story will be able to use any canon Numbers that I Number-jacked for my own (with the exception of Dyson Sphere and Thunder Spark Dragon, who I turned into non-Numbers).

**Question 6: NecronLord**

Kotori: NecronLord asked you: "Will you include more Rank-Up-Magics in your following stories (including canon and fanmade ones)?"

Vile: Current ZEXAL, maybe. I'm already stretching the bill with the RUMs here. ZEXAL - The Future, definitely. GSTART, no. Though I will say this: No, I will not use Barian's Force, which leads me into this: Any plot points relating to ZEXAL II will not be present in my fics. I have a different plan for them. So you won't be seeing a Numbershot 107. Sorry, folks.

**Question 7: theforgottenpeople96**

Takashi: We've got one from theforgottenpeople96, and it says: "How many Numbershots are left?"

Vile: Ah yes. He mentioned that it would be fine if I don't have an exact number, and... I don't. I myself truly don't know how many Numbershots I'll need to finish up my universe. Sorry.

**Question 8: Guest**

Shark: Someone got in a guest review. It asks: "Are you going to continue to your Decks-hibition story?"

Vile: Yes I am... once I figure out some plotlines to use for it, ehehe. ^_^'

**Question 9: K.I.T.T. RIDER**

Tetsuo: This review is from K.I.T.T. RIDER, and they said: "Why are some of the characters (Kaito, Droite, etc.) out of character?"

Vile: Hmm. I saw this review, and I agree with your original sentiment: I don't really consider this feedback. While they're OOC in terms of the actual canon, yes, they're not in terms of my Numbershot AU. And they didn't start in their current emotional state: I started them like the canon and they changed into their current personality over time.

**Question 10: Chyna Costello**

Kotori: Hmm, Chyna Costello's question seems to make sense. "How come some of your female OC's (such as Ariel, Jenaveve) seem to serve no purpose otherwise then being the girlfriends for the main characters?"

Vile: ...Looking back on it now, I see where you're coming from. I haven't really given them much development. *writes something down* I'll need to fix that in the future.

**Question 11: Stellaskia**

Tokunosuke: Stellaskia has a question, Ura. It says: "Will you ever create a Number card or a deck based on a certain anime/manga?"

Vile: Hmm... Well, I do have a parody Deck of an anime GENRE in the works for GSTART... but I haven't worked all the kinks out of it yet. As for a specific anime/manga, not really.

**Question 12: Card-Golem**

Shark: Okay, here's one from Card-Golem: "Can you list the numbers created for your stories, and who has which ones? It can be hard to keep track after the split from canon and with Numbers being swapped around a lot."

Vile: Ooh... this might be a doozy. I'll list any non-canon Numbers I made based on their owners, not counting any Numbers they had prior to the canon split.

_**Team Yuma's Numbers:**_

**Number 13: Devoted Empress Love**

**Number 90: Empress Nekomusume**

**Number 9: Sapphfire**

**Number 88: Mirror's Dark Half**

**Number 44: Temporal Future King**

**Number 94: Zap Pitcher**

**Number 37: Zero Passion Pandemic**

**Number 45: Evigishki Soul Augus**

**Number 27: Lavalval Giga Slayer**

**Number 54: Daigusto Piasa**

**Number 67: Grapple Griptile**

**Number 81: Steelswarm Colony**

**Number 26: Psychohazard Explosive Express Dead End**

**Number 1: First Fighter Ichigo**

**Number 31: Clockwork Knight Ironheart**

_**Shark's Numbers:**_

**Number 36: Guardian Beast of the Sea Emperor**

_**Kaito's Numbers:**_

**Number 43: Sacred Persei**

**Number 71: Black Hole Gate**

**Number 18: Gem-Knight Unobtanium**

**Number 99: Galaxy-Eyes Baryon Dragon**

**Number 51: Prism King Kakuchon**

**Number 5: Storm Gladiator (retconned from 87)  
**

_**Yamoto's Numbers:**_

**Number 93: Dark Matter Dragon**

**Number 24: Nightmare Vulpine**

**Number 55: Doruragon**

**Number 35: Mushrocket**

**Number 14: Krakargot**

**Number 63: Cyberdark Chimera**

**Number 29: Magnum Six-Shot Blaster**

**Number 72: Vylon Digamma**

**Number 53: Mirage Monarch Basilong**

**Number 69: Duo-Gemini Chaos Twins**

_**Chris's Numbers:**_

**Number 65: Lightray Jinzo**

**Number 25: Lightray Simorgh**

**Number 95: Hyper Lightray Blaster**

Vile: Whoof. 35 Numbers used, and counting. I hope that helps. XD

**Question 13: dragonboy123456**

Kotori: This question is from dragonboy123456, and it asks: "Is there going to be another Number like Number 31 that will work like Number 88 said?"

Vile: Yes, there will be. A few of them are already out in the world, in fact.

**Question 14: YRPOtaku169 (AKA Y-Tak)**

Yuma: Last question, and the only non-review question. Y-Tak asked you: "Given the fact that, in your Deckshibition, you yourself dueled Yuma, will you feature other writers and artists that you admire, as well as their creations, in your stories in the future, and maybe even fight one of them as yourself or one of your own characters?"

Vile: I can do that for some people. I've already featured a character, actually: Yin-Yang Yo-Yo appeared in Numbershot 1, Chapter 3. I'm not opposed to featuring other people in my stories. It might help with Decks-hibition.

* * *

**Yuma: *looks around* Well, that's all of them! No questions left!**

**Vile: *lets out a breath* That was productive. Thanks for sending in your questions, and hopefully I can improve with the answers I've given! Ja ne for now!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
